Jirikai Yokai
'Approval:' 10/11/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Jirikai has dark brown hair swept to the right most of the time. He used to be way shorter but his height eventually caught up to his age around the age of 16. He has almond shaped brown eyes. Jirikai is a friendly guy who cares for all sorts of things, especially his dear summons. Being born into the Yokai Clan, Jirikai has spent a great deal of time with his summons and so he may be socially awkward at times. He tries his best to get along with everyone but occasionally, he goes moody or angry for some reason. Jirikai is pretty bad at remembering names other than those are special to him. Yokai The Yokai Clan is a small clan affiliated with the Hidden Leaf Village. The members of this clan are extremely proficient with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning technique) and this is reflected through their clan symbol which is based on the seal that appears when one uses the Summoning Technique. Once members of this clan graduate from the academy and receive their forehead protectors, they go through a special "Rite of Passage" of sorts in which they use the Summoning Technique and get reversed summoned to the home of the species of animals that they have an affinity to. There they form a summoning contract with that particular species and spend the greater part of a year training with a prominent member of that species (as such, they are normally not assigned to a three man team under a Jonin). 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 2 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Summoning Contract- Dragon ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Chunin: N/Ahttp://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Yokai' ' Jonin: '''Dragon's Blood - inactive ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Summoning Contract (2): # Era: Dragon whelp Era is a five-year-old dragon whelp around the size of a household cat. Due to Jirikai's affinity with summoning, being in the Yokai Clan, and the inactive Dragon's Blood, Era appeared as Jirikai's first summon when he went through a special rite undergone by members of the clan when they graduate from the academy. As Era is still a whelp it does not have the strength or endurance of what dragons are renowned for but remains loyal to Jirikai nonetheless. 20CP (40 SP) STR: 13 SPD: 10 CC: 4 END: 10 #'Hirake: Roc Dragon' The second summon Jirikai has contracted with. Hirake is a Roc Dragon that specializes in swift attacks. It currently cannot use flight in combat due to not having the feat yet and looks pretty awkward doing so. 20CP (40SP) STR: 10 SPD:17 CC:0 END:6 Medical Ninjutsu (1): # Mystical Palm Technique - This allows the user to speed up the body's healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound. It allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery. It can b used to treat both external or internal injuries. The technique requres absolute concentration requiring the entire round, not allowing the user to move rapidly heals 2x amount put into it. Equipment *(2) - Set of Shuriken *(1) - Single Kunai *(2) - Single Smoke Bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character